


Obsession

by Sternenstaub



Series: How to possess a Warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Demon, For noone, Halloween, MCiT, MGiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Tragedy, seriously, this does not have a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: AU what could have happened had Leliana found out about her Wardens "little spirity problem" early on.





	Obsession

When I woke up, my vision blurred, I couldn't remember what had happened. My gaze slowly focused on a red blob in front of me, an awfully angry looking red blob. Blinking a few times my eyes focused, wincing against the bright light, I could recognise Leliana. Her face was motionless but her eyes burnt with a hatred I had never seen. And she looked straight at me. My pulse accelerated, the well known panic rose in my chest and the glow of my eyes was undeniably brightening her features with a fade green light, one that made her look white as a sheet and deadly.

“How could I have overseen that? How could I have believed otherwise.” she murmured, her voice even, eyes never leaving mine.

“When Cassandra told me about her suspicions, I didn't want to believe but I see, you have killed the Warden, have killed my friend. Impostor!” she spat at my face, her mask suddenly breaking into a furious scowl.

My blood ran cold. They knew! I was doomed! 

Closing my eyes, I awaited my end. Oddly calm.

But the dagger I expected did not come. I was left alone. 

Alone. For days. 

Food and water were provided. Sometimes I could hear arguments in front of my door. Once Cullen shouted to let him through, he needed to kill the abomination before it infected more mages. My blood didnˋt even ran cold anymore, after expecting my death for days but he never came inside.

Then, I didn't know how much time had passed, I was led outside, into a world too bright.

If someone had told me that was the beginning of the end, I wouldn't have believed them.

Boredom and darkness were replaced by work and constant surveillance. At all times Cassandra, Cullen or Leliana were at my side, excusing my absence outside their “shifts”, never letting me talk alone with anyone. 

I was chained inconspicuously, my magic suppressed as good as they could. Led to people, told what to say, when to bow and never to make decisions.  _ I wouldn't like the consequences should I not listen.  _

They pushed and pulled, left my mind empty and never enough magic in me to feel like a being, to feel like more than a doll. Solas was the only one who noticed, who tried to talk to me, but at that time it was too late, I shied away, afraid they would hurt me, would hurt him. It didn't matter that I knew his story, his true name, I didn't want him to become their slave as well. For that I was. Paraded, well fed and clothed, never hurt seriously, but not more than an object they pushed on a chessboard.

At night, when my arms ached from too hard grips and my mind craved for the freedom of the fade I could never reach due to the chains and templar nearby, I wished to have never set a foot on Thedas. This wish, of course, was futile.

 

Days went by, weeks, they recruited the templars, not trusting mages or letting me talk to them. Today I was told to close the breach or die trying. For that they had not drained me, afraid I would be too weak to save them.

That night I saw a flicker of the fade. Green light just beyond my eyes. And I craved it, craved the freedom, craved to live again, to feel and see and play. My mind stretched and felt like it would break any moment, trying to reach, reach as far as I could, feeling joints pop, pulling myself apart trying to get free, not stopping. Until I felt my being change, becoming stronger, leaving the hull behind they had abused. 

 

The fade welcomed me with open arms. It was exhilarating, a rush like no other. And I felt hatred, wanted vengeance and more than anything  _ wanted _ , wanted to know their weaknesses, wanted to make them regret. My green glow became purple, my mind focused like a knife. And I knew what to do.

 

Following the brightest beacon in the fade, I could see Solas. He was beautiful inside the fade, not holding back his power and I knew I could use him. 

That night many whispers followed his dreams, I was not stupid, he did not see me, but he would know what to do, would feel the pull to research more, to accelerate his plans, he would know the answer would be just on the next page, around the next corner, soon he would destroy this world that had killed me. I smiled.

 

The next night I visited Leliana, sweet little child that she was in her dreams, seeing her camp with her warden, seeing her sing. I could see her sorrow after finding the dead wardenˋs body in the cell but also her relief not to see her friend a walking corpse any longer. 

I whispered and pulled, scattered images of inquisition members betraying her, short flickers of doubt and fear. She would need to know who betrayed her, who endangered her cause, she would not to stop until she found them but never believe she had them all. There had to be one more,  _ just one more _ , she could rest afterwards. I smiled and left.

 

Cullen was easy the next night, he was tortured by his own demons already, a little whisper, a small dream and he was already sure he needed lyrium again, needed more than before, would never feel satisfied. Needed it to concentrate, to work, to further the Inquisition. He could not stop now, could not sleep. This was almost too easy.

 

Cassandra was the hardest, her mind a fortress on its own right, her faith blocking me time and again. I had to give up, I couldn't send her dreams, no flickers of doubt, but I could watch. I could see her desperation. Could see her fear when Cullen took lyrium again, worked through nights and took more lyrium to stay upright the next day. Could feel her sadness, her loneliness and desperation, when Leliana looked for traitors in their own ranks, not trusting anyone, killing every spie who had unsatisfactory answers.

Could feel her loss and abandonment, when the only mage who seemed to know something about the breach left them.

I saw her break without having to do anything. With a smile I left, my work here was done. The next soul needed an obsession to lose themself into. My mind was clear and focused, the last nagging feeling that something was wrong had died several nights ago. Smiling, I went onwards, seeing a congregation of mages on my way. “ _Dinner_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wondered she turned from a being that was closest to curiosity to a Demon of obsession, a form of Desire.
> 
> The prompt I used came from my own OC Halloween prompts week, day 2.  
>  Your oc as Demon. what would they be and why would they have turned


End file.
